


Jaune's Orgy

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, F/M, Futanari, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Jaune spends more nights with the girls he calls lovers. First up is Ciel and Emerald.





	1. Chapter 1

As she lay in bed with her man in her arms, panting and smiling widely, Arslan couldn’t help but place a soft kiss onto Jaune’s cheek, pulling him even closer and tighter as her cock pressed against his thoroughly fucked ass. “You know… Babe…. There are other likes me who would…. Love to have fun with you for a night or two. They’re friends of mine who want to meet you. Would you be willing to?”

 

Jaune thought for a moment, a happy smile on his face as he turned over in the bed and laced his arms around Arslan’s hips, biting his lips as he thought for a moment. “Like you as in…. Like you?” He gently traced his hands over his girlfriend’s chocolate skin, smile fading just slightly at the thought of accidentally sounding offensive to her. “Or like you here?” Without hesitation, the blonde boy lowered his hand to his lover’s crotch, gently rubbing her cock between his fingers. Deep down, he had hoped or the option of both, having grown to love having a cock inside of him from his time spent with Arslan, but he wasn’t going to fret or complain if it was only one or the other.   
  
“Both, Jaune.” Her smile only grew as she felt him teasing her cock once again. “They are like me in both ways, so I figured you’d have a lot of fun with the four of them.~” Letting her smile fade, the girl placed a quick and gentle kiss onto his lips before letting him answer. “Think on it if you need to, but make sure to let me know so we can work something out.”   
  
“I’ll do it.” Jaune spoke with a sense of clear confidence in his voice, turning onto his back so Arslan could cuddle up to his chest. “If they are like you, I’d be more than happy to meet them. But I’m yours, so that won’t change.”   
  
“Glad to hear it!~” The mocha-skinned girl let her smile return as she placed a gentle kiss on his chest and rolled out of bed. “Get dressed. We’ll go ahead and go meet them, then.~” Her smile remained as she grabbed her scroll and contacted all of them, telling them to go to a nearby club that she knew of. “We’ll meet them in about an hour or so, so you better hurry.” Arslan was more than happy to share her man if he was okay with it, but doing it on such a quick notice made her sure that it would rile the Arc boy up perfectly for the occasion.

 

Jaune’s eyes went wide, quickly getting dressed alongside his lover and heading to the door before being led to the specified club and into a private room . Once in the room, he looked around, noticing the soundproofing and seclusion of the room. “I guess with a room like this, you’d want some privacy, after all…” As he sat back on one of the couches, waiting. Unsure of what to expect from what was going to come, all he could do was smile and keep his eyes on Arslan, who at this point was smiling like an idiot and holding onto her scroll as she contacted the others to join them.

 

Only a few short minutes later, Ciel Soleil, Amber, Sienna Khan, and Emerald Sustrai all walked through the door into the room together wearing their usual outfits. Seeing this made Arslan’s smile grow even more as the girl hopped up and ran to her friends’ sides, kissing their cheeks in front of her boyfriend. “Girls! This is Jaune Arc, the guy I was telling you about.” The blonde girl gestured to Jaune as she kept her smile, extremely happy that this was going to happen. “Jaune… These are the girls I mentioned. Ciel Soleil in the one with the blue beret on, Sienna Khan is the tiger faunus over there, I think you know Emerald from the Festival Line-up. And This girl here….” Arslan smiled and stepped over to Amber, kissing her cheek and holding her hand. “This is Amber. Even I don’t know too much about her, but we get along pretty damn well.”

 

Jaune smiled and waved to all the girls, getting up to greet them, but stopping as he watched his girlfriend sit down behind him, crossing her legs and simply looking onward to them. “I’m… I’m not exactly sure what to expect from this…” He started, eyes widening just a bit as he watched the green-haired thief approach him and fish out her already hardening cock, causing the blonde boy to drop down to his knees almost on instinct. “I guess we’re just gonna get started…”   
  
“Well, I’m only here to have a good release for the night. No reason to take things slow.~” Emerald put a hand to the back of Jaune’s head and pulled him along her cock, gently grinding against his cheek for a second before plunging it down his throat, making his cough and gag around the shaft as she stood there. It didn’t matter that the other girls were starting to get undressed or not, she just wanted to get her rocks off and was more than happy to start things off a bit rough with him, not wasting a single moment before thrusting in and out of his mouth. “Fuck, Arslan… You get a mouth like this to yourself every night?! I’m pretty jealous!~” She could tell just from a few quick thrusts that Jaune had been properly trained to take a facefucking, breathing through his nose the moment the cock left him the option to before sucking it back down and using his tongue to apply pressure in the almost perfect spots while it was lodged in the back of his throat.

 

However, almost immediately before she can get into a groove of facefucking the boy, Jaune was pulled away from her towards Ciel and felt the soft touch of the girl’s lips against his own. Ciel was the smallest of the group, but as physical evidence would show, was still far bigger than the blonde her lips were attached to. Pulling away, the young timekeeper didn’t hesitate to stand back and pull Jaune over beside Arslan, the shorter girl sitting down and forcing the blonde’s hips to come up to her face. Placing a few kisses on his asscheeks, she was quick to swirl her tongue around his puckered hole, not complaining as she felt and watched Ciel come back and force his mouth around her cock once again.   
  
“Someone sure is greedy.~” Sienna teased, kneeling beside Jaune’s current position and kissing his cheek before standing up and getting behind Emerald, groping her breasts from behind. “Maybe that greed should be given back to you.~” A loud giggle left the woman as she listened to the way the green-haired thief moaned to her touch, even pressing her chest out into her hands just to get a bit more pleasure out of it. The tigress watched with a smile as Jaune’s cheeks were assaulted with kisses from the other few woman, only seeing Arslan sit in the corner with a smile on her face before turning back to see the blonde boy on his hands and knees in front of Emerald. “Go ahead, darling. Pound that ass like you need it every night.~” The words left the faunus’s lips like magic to the green-eyed girl’s ears, prompting Emerald to fill Jaune with her cock and push the boy forwards just enough to let Ciel’s cock be sealed by his lips.

 

Amber, on the other hand, had other plans for the group’s lover for the night, laying on her stomach and getting under his body just enough to wrap her lips around his hardening cock. She loved the way he let out muffled moans and bucked in and out of her mouth while pushing his hips back in an attempt to please everyone at once that he could manage. However, the maiden couldn’t help but let out a quiet growl of pleasure as she felt Sienna teasing her cock with her toes. The girl pulled her lips from around the boy’s cock and licked along the side of his cock, smiling widely at the way he started to writhe and throb against her tongue. “Sienna, do you have to touch every one of us here? I think the only one you won’t is Arslan because this is her man we’re all over.~”

 

Not that anyone was complaining as the room filled with the sounds of eager and pleased moans, showing Arslan just how good her lover was being at pleasing multiple women. This would most likely happen more than once with the way the girls looked at him and seemed to get rough with his body like he was their own lover. It was only another moment before she watched Emerald pull out of Jaune and groan, cumming on his back and coating it. Just in time for Ciel to pull out of his mouth and cover the blonde boy’s face in her seed, both mocha-skinned girls happily moaning at the way Jaune continued to move his body to please them, locking along the timekeeper’s cock as he ground his perfect rear against Emerald’s massive member.

 

Before anyone ever really had a say in what was going to happen next, Sienna and Amber were the next to jump up and trade places with the other two, smiling as they leaned over his body and shared a heated and passionate kiss. Every thrust the two made was just another that made more noise to fill the room, bringing them both pleasure as they used the boy between them like a toy, which he essentially was for now. Even if they knew it was only for one night, the two wanted this to last for a lifetime, happily pulling their lips apart to admire his body while the other three sat off to a side of the room and just watched them. Amber was the first to cave, however, bending her knees and bucking her hips erratically as she filled his mouth and throat with her cock. Ever inch deeper into his throat was just another that was sending her over the edge of her orgasm, causing her to scream out into the room and fill his throat with her seed. 

 

It felt like heaven to the maiden as she felt the boy swallow down every drop of cum without wasting a single one, only to feel a few drops of cum splash against her stomach as she looked up to see Sienna having pulled out of him and send a few ropes of cum into his hair and onto his back to match Emerald’s placement. It seemed the girls were fairly satisfied with the boy as they circled around him and held their cock in their air, a silent way of telling the cockslut between them to clean them off. And just like they had hoped, one by one, Jaune took his time dragging his tongue along the rigid lengths in front of him, happily moaning at each unique taste they all had. At least, that was before he felt them all grab a limb on his body and lift him off the ground.

 

The boy’s eyes darted around the room before seeing Arslan’s lips move as she got up from her spot in the room. “I’m sorry… What….?” A bit of worry came to his eyes as his cock throbbed above his stomach, twitching with his heartbeat as he watched his girlfriend step ever closer to the group.   
  
“I said that it’s my turn, babe.~” The blonde girl smiled and undressed, letting her cock out before resting it on his thigh, showing everyone in the room the clear size difference between the two before leaning down and placing a kiss on his cheek. “I don’t care if you can take out cocks like a champ, or that you made almost all of these girls here want you as their own, or even that you seem to have loved every second of tonight. We’re not leaving until I drill it into you and them that you are mine.~” Arslan stole a kiss from her lover’s lips as she pushed her cock into his freshly used hole. Every inch she pushed into him seemed like another step closer to his orgasm, smiling against the blonde boy’s lips as she started thrusting into him at a rapid pace that he had never experienced before. Heated, driven, animalistic, and even slightly painful was the kind of pace the girl had set for her lover as she pulled her hips away from his, relishing in the moans and whimpers of pleasure and lust that left him with each passing second.

 

Looking around at the other girls, she was quick to see Amber at his head, tangling her hands in his hair as she bent down and stole her own heated kiss from his cum-tasting lips. Emerald was next, leaning in from his left leg and stroking his cock a few times while their tongues danced together for everyone to see. Sienna didn’t bother waiting before copping a feel of Arslan and even stealing a kiss from her before leaning down and placing a few on the blonde boy’s chest, unable to fully reach his stomach without fear of making him uncomfortable.   
  
Arslan didn’t care to watch Ciel as she decided to focus on her own thrusts, biting her lip as she took hold of her boyfriend’s hips, making sure to thrust as quickly and roughly as she could manage without actually damaging his body. However, she didn’t expect to see him writhe and twist in joy and bliss as his inner walls clenched around his length. It was almost enough to immediately send her spiraling into an orgasm, but she held back as long as she could manage while watching her friends treat his body like some kind of toy, kissing it all over to bring the boy pleasure while he was getting fucked.

 

Jaune, on the other hand, was loving every single second of what was happening to him, even as he could feel himself slipping in and out of the realm of unconsciousness from the sheer amount of pleasure that had been coursing through him for so long. The poor lad failed to properly notice the feeling of his own cum flying against his body and coating him as his girlfriend flooded him with her cum at the same time, triggering simultaneous moans from everyone in the room before he closed his eyes at the feeling of the girls licking up the cum that was on his chest.

 

Unfortunately, when he next opened them, he was back in his dorm at Beacon, feeling his scroll buzz repeatedly with nearly a dozen texts coming in at once. Groggy and exhausted, even sore and wanting to go back to sleep, for a moment, Jaune that what had happened the night before was only a dream. At least, that was until he winced slightly from the subtle pain in his rear.   
  
“Jaune, who is that? Are you okay?” The blonde was caught off guard to hear his teammate, Pyrrha’s voice from the other side of the room, seeing her come closer as well. “You just randomly showed up last night after being gone for a few days. We were really worried about you, you know!” Of course the redhead would be worried about him while he was away, it was in her nature after all. “If something’s wrong, you can tell us. We’re your team and we’re here for you. Well… Nora’s not when it comes time to eat, but otherwise, I want you to rely on us if you feel like you need it.”   
  
“O-Oh! It’s my family! My dad dragged me away to train so I wouldn’t… make a disgrace of the Arc name at the upcoming tournament. He made me pretty sore from it all. I guess the old man is checking up on me…” Jaune did his best to lie to his teammate, knowing exactly who it was but not why they were messaging him. After a moment, he felt his redheaded teammate kiss his cheek before turning towards the door and opening it, letting Nora’s screams for breakfast into the room. “Sorry…. You guys go on without me. I’ll rest here for awhile.”

 

With a smile, the blonde watched as his friend waved and left him alone in the room, giving him a proper moment to check his phone and see what was going on. Much to his surprise, every girl from the night beforehand had sent the lucky boy a picture of themselves holding up their hard cocks in a selfie. All with a personal message from them.   
  
Emerald: [You weren’t bad. Maybe I’ll have you call me again.]

Amber: [Arslan was right. You’re such a cutie and I had so much fun!~]

Ciel: [Not bad for the time we spent. Maybe we’ll do it again. Alone next time.]   
Sienna: [It was such a fun night! Too bad you passed out on us!~]

Arslan: [I told you that you’d have fun, cutie. Rest up, okay?~]

 

Of course, seeing all the personalized texts and pictures sent Jaune’s heart fluttering, making the blonde extremely happy that he was able to do such a thing and even have the option to do it again when and if he wanted to. However, his eyes widened slightly as he got another picture from Arslan. This time, it was all of the girls on the floor in one big group picture where they were holding each other’s cocks without making it look ridiculous. At the bottom of the picture was a simple caption that almost instantly made Jaune want a repeat of the night before. [You handled all this. Let us know if you wanna do it again <3]


	2. Jaune's Lovers Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune spends more nights with the girls he calls lovers. First up is Ciel and Emerald.

Jaune sighed softly to himself as read through text messages through his scroll, checking the dozens from Ciel, Emerald, Sianna, Arslan, and Amber, smiling as he sat on the edge of Ciel’s bed and starting to read her messages out loud. “Hey, I miss you! Wish we could get a night alone together…” The blonde paused for a second as he turned to look at the timekeeper with a mischievous smile on his face, happy to see her blush from him reading that out loud. “I hope your bitchy girlfriend lets us get some alone time…. I’d love to get a blowjob from you.~”   
  
Ciel groaned as she crawled into her own bed, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck and growling quietly as he kept reading her texts. “Will you stop reading-” She was quickly silenced by his lips meeting her own in a passionate kiss, one that she was luckily happy to return with the same sense of passion she received. “....That…”   
  
“And last but not least, I never got to get a good kiss during the orgy. So I’d love it if I got one next time we met.” Jaune smiled as he rested his forehead against Ciel’s, gently biting her lip and looking into her bright blue eyes, admiring the fact that the two were only in their underwear, other than her blue beret, after having just met up for the first time in a week. “No wonder you made me strip into my boxers before you even let me in the door. You really wanted this, didn’t you?~”   
  
“Oh, shut up… I didn’t get to have the amount of fun that I wanted to during the orgy. I had to share you and just… Wanted some personal time.~” The mocha-skinned girl smiled and reached behind her back, undoing her deep blue bra and letting it fall into her lap before throwing it into the floor off her bed. “So why don’t we get started and you give me a good blowjob?~” The blue-eyed girl bit her lip and gently pushed Jaune lower down her body until his face was resting on her thigh, right next to already hard cock that was poking out of the top of her deep blue panties. “I know you’ll enjoy the taste.~” A soft gasp left Ciel’s lips as she felt the blonde place a few kisses on the tip of her cock, not even bothering to remove her panties before he wrapped a finger around the exposed part of her member. “Mmmm…” 

 

A smile came to the blonde’s lips as he used his teeth to pull down the girl’s panties, just far enough to expose all of her cock before trailing his tongue from her base to her tip. Once at the tip, he placed another gentle kiss on her tip and gently swirled his tongue around it before wrapping his lips around it. The boy easily engulfed half her member in her mouth as he made his way down, sucking and coiling his tongue around it as he started bobbing his head, purposefully not going all the way down as he felt the girl’s slender fingers tangling in his golden locks. Jaune started bobbing his head even faster along Ciel’s cock, inching his way down and dragging his tongue along every sweet spot of her cock that he knew of, enjoying the soft moans that were leaving her lips at his every movement, encouraging him to keep doing what he was doing.

 

Every moan that left the timekeepers lips was one that she knew her partner had earned, loving the way his tongue seemed to perfectly coil around her member while she let him take the lead on this. Another pleasured gasp left her as the blonde engulfed the entirety of her member into his throat, showing just how determined he was in pleasuring her as his tongue darted out and scraped against the lowest and most sensitive part of her cock. “Oh fuck!~” The blue-eyed girl bucked her hips against Jaune’s face, groaning as she was suddenly on the edge of her orgasm far faster than she expected to be. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” A blissful moan left her throat as she grabbed both sides of the boy’s head, keeping him at her base as she came inside of his throat, flooding it with her seed.

 

Of course, Jaune simply swallowed every drop of cum with a pleasant hum, enjoying her taste and slowly pulling off her member before opening his mouth to show her just a small amount that was left on his tongue. Closing his mouth and swallowing the rest of it down, he was trying to impress the girl more than usual. When he opened his mouth, he was surprised to earn a soft hum from Ciel, bringing a genuine smile to his lips before he felt her place her beret on the top of his head. “Wait… Why are you-” The blonde was quickly silenced from his lips being captured in a passionate kiss yet again. However, he responded to it in kind just as quickly as it was happening, enjoying her taste even more than before as his heart seemed to skip a beat. After a moment, he whined as he felt the mocha-skinned girl pull away from his lips. “I…”   
  
“You’re cute. And even cuter when you’re wearing my beret. So just keep quiet and wear it while you’re here.~” The timekeeper smirked and adjusted the two so that the blonde was bent over against the side of the bed, immediately pressing her spit-coated cock against his rear end. “What would you like? Me to fuck your ass or to just hump your plump cheeks for awhile?~” The black-haired girl started to slowly grind her hips against the blonde’s rear end, not penetrating him but earning moans just from rubbing her member between his asscheeks. “I think I’m content with just humping you for awhile.~”   
  
“Then don’t stop!~” Jaune groaned, starting to slowly roll his hips against the mocha-skinned girl’s cock, gasping in bliss as he felt her tip pressing against his hole. “Do whatever you want with me.~” The boy pressed his head against the bed, making sure to not let the timekeeper’s prized beret fall off his head. A sharp moan leapt from his throat as he felt the girl behind him plunge every inch of her cock into his ass in one swift motion, causing him to buck his hips back against her. The pleasure only got better as Ciel pressed her breasts against the blonde’s back and wrapped her hand around his member, stroking it just as fast as she was thrusting into him. “Oh, gods! Don’t stop, don’t stop!~” There was no denying the pleasure that coursed through him as he was continually fucked by the girl, happy to be spending the night with her.   
  
Ciel continued fucking the blonde that was on her bed, ready to spend the entire night making love to him and enjoying his body as much as she could. “I hope you’re ready to do this all night, Jaune. You’re not leaving until we’re done.~” It was a good thing that the timekeeper had permission from Arslan to keep the blonde for as long as she wanted, because this was going to be a fun night for the two.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Jaune sighed softly as he sat down on Emerald’s bed, tossing his phone across the furniture and ignoring a call from his girlfriend, Arslan, while letting a picture of him wearing Ciel’s beret while getting a kiss from the Timekeeper show on his scroll. “You called me here and you’re naked before I even walk in the door? Well, aren’t you an eager one? Wanting me before I even get in the door.~” It was easy to hear the teasing nature in his voice as he turned to look at the green-eyed girl, watching her crawl onto her bed with her cock already hard. “Let me guess, you want to start with a blowjob?” The blonde teased as he looked away from her, starting to get undressed as well now.   
  
“That sounds nice, but I think I’d prefer a good facefucking. The inside of your throat felt amazing last time I got my hands on you, so I want to do it again.~” The thief smirked and crawled her way to the blonde, giggling to herself as she wrapped her fingers around the sides his head, pulling him close to her cock. A soft and pleasant gasp left her as she felt his soft lips form a perfect seal around her member, his tongue dragging along the bottom as she forced herself as deep as she could and earning a soft gag from his throat. Though, that didn’t stop the green-haired girl from rolling her hips against the blue-eyed boy’s face, enjoying the tight feeling of his throat around her thick shaft. “Fuck, I’ve missed this feeling.~” Emerald only starting picking up her pace as she knew that Jaune was taking it well, waiting to feel him wrap his tongue around her member the best he could, moaning the entire time as she fucked Jaune’s face.

 

The blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes behind closed lids as he took the facefucking he was receiving, not hating the fact that he was being used for someone else’s pleasure, but hating the fact that he was getting turned on more and more by the second from this. It wasn’t a problem in his mind to be getting turned on by being used for pleasure, it was how his relationship with Arslan started, after all. However, those thoughts were quickly wiped from his mind as he felt Emerald gently slap him, making his cheek red and causing his cock to twitch in bliss as well. He wanted to speak to tell her to stop, wanted to pull her off and accept the fucking that coming to him, but as he felt her grip tighten on the sides of his head, it was easy for him to tell what was about to happen.   
  


Emerald continued rolling her hips against the boy’s face, fucking his throat as deep as she could manage before letting out a long and loud groan of pleasure as she shot rope after thick rope of cum down Jaune’s throat. Even as she painted the inside of the blonde’s mouth white, the thief continued to fuck the blonde’s face to make sure she got the best afterglow she possibly could from this. Though, as the green-haired girl finally pulled back and splashed a few more ropes of cum on her partner’s face, she didn’t hesitate to turn him around onto her back and almost immediately penetrate his rear end.

 

A loud gasp left Jaune’s lips as he was penetrated, not even having proper time to swallow down all the cum that had flooded into his throat and accidentally coughing some up on the girl’s sheets. Though, he didn’t argue as Emerald immediately started thrusting her hips into his ass, moans being the only thing that left his throat since she got busy. Even as her hand wrapped around his member, causing his tight hole to tighten incredibly around her shaft, forcing more moans out of her with each thrust. “Oh fuck.~” Thrust after thrust only caused his hole to stretch out and tighten even more around the green-haired girl’s shaft, loving the feeling of being stuffed as deep as his partner could manage, even if it was a partner he didn’t particularly enjoy.

 

“You like that, don’t you, you little anal slut?~ Love the feeling of being fucked by cocks bigger than your own just so they can get off?~” Emerald only giggled as she brought a hand down and swatted the blonde’s ass, making it jiggle and ripped as her fingers clenched the boy’s soft asscheeks. “Doesn’t matter, though. You’re not leaving until we both cum, even if I have to fill you a dozen times over first!~” The thief smiled and continued to rapidly stroke the blue-eyed boy’s shaft, gripping it just tight enough to cause him a small amount of pain as she focused on her own pleasure. Even as she leaned down and pressed her breasts against his back, gently biting on his ear, the green-haired girl only moaned from the way her actions caused his back door to greedily grip her shaft. “Doesn’t that sound like fun?~”

 

Jaune didn’t bother to answer her as he only bucked her hips back and forth against her hand and her cock, groaning every step of the way and biting the pillow underneath him. It didn’t matter to him as he felt Emerald’s cock swelling and throbbing inside of his rear end, as long as he served and got another one of his lovers off, he would be more than satisfied. Luckily, he knew that even if he came in the next five minutes, the thief was going to keep him all night long just like Ciel did. Though, that knowledge didn’t stop the impending orgasm he felt coming through the green-eyed girl as he heard her moan even louder than he was. He didn’t want to admit it, but the blonde was in for one hell of a rough night while being with Emerald.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Arslan smiled as she wrapped her hands around her lover’s stomach, pulling him into the bed and into her lap before placing a kiss onto his cheek. “So, how did the girls treat you this week? Ciel said she had a blast and would love to get some more alone time with you when she could.” The blonde girl chuckled softly as Jaune turned around to face her, a soft smile on his face. “From the picture you sent me of the two of you, I think you’d enjoy another night with Ciel.~ Makes me a bit jealous.”   
  
“Well, my night with Ciel was really fun. After we had our fun for the majority of the night, she made me dinner and almost let me keep her beret. I hate to admit it, but I think I feel something for her like I do for you. Just on a much smaller note in comparison.” A soft chuckle left Jaune as he recalled the entirety of his night with the timekeeper, having rather enjoyed himself. “But my night with Emerald? Not as fun… Of course, we made a mess of her sheets and she thoroughly used my ass for herself, just like when we had the orgy awhile back, but it was all for her and not at all for me.”   
  
“Well, at least Sienna, Amber, and myself are far nicer than she is. They called earlier today to try and talk with you, but you hadn’t gotten back yet. I’ll let them know you need some good love when you see them.” Arslan planted a soft kiss on her blonde lover’s lips, enjoying his taste and smiling against his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune spends time with two more of her lovers, this time being with Sienna and Amber.

Jaune couldn’t help but smile to himself as he ran through the darkness of the night near one of the White Fang’s abandoned bases, turning his head back and seeing a pair of glowing eyes just in the distance. “Oh no! The tiger’s gonna get me!~” Of course, the blonde and his faunus lover knew that he was bad at acting, but it still managed to work the woman up all the same with each moment that passed on as the two had their fun. Sienna had been in the mood to chase her ‘prey’, her animal instincts starting to get to her after all this time of not hunting since having met someone she appreciated so much. Fortunately, the blue-eyed boy was more than willing to give her what she wanted, gasping as he suddenly found himself at the outskirts of the nearby city, unsure if he should keep going or wait for the tigress to catch up to him. Jaune and Sienna were running around in their underwear, after all.   
  
However, that decision was quickly and easily made for him as he felt Sienna tackle him from behind, making sure to spin the two around so she landed on the bottom and was holding the boy in her lap. “Got ya!~” The woman didn’t bother waiting another second before she started peppering kisses along her lover’s neck, earning soft mewls out of him at her every touch. “Never had a prey so willing to be caught before.~ Maybe you just wanted to be taken by a tiger who knew what she was doing.~” Before she was able to hear a retort from the boy, the older woman captured his lips in a deep kiss, taking the moment of hesitation from his reaction to sink her nails into the fabric of his boxers and tear them off his body, leaving the tatters whenever they landed. There was clearly no hesitation for the dark-furred woman as she slipped her panties out of the way of her cock, letting it spring to lift and gently slap the blonde’s rear end, earning a soft and pleasant gasp from him.

 

The blonde knew almost right away that he was completely under the tigress’s spell as she wrapped a hand around his neck, using it to push him onto his back while he stared at the shattered moon above them. He didn’t need to say another word as he felt her teeth gently and playfully sink into his skin, gasping as she left dozens of little bite marks on his skin before even pressing the tip of her cock against his puckered hole. Luckily for Jaune, one look into the woman’s glowing orange eyes and he knew exactly where his night was headed. There was no stopping the older woman as she slowly pushed herself into his hole, purposefully taking her time to make sure that she wasn’t going to injure him as she had her fun.   
  
“Did you want to let your Queen have her way with you like this? Right here in public for everyone to see who you belong to?~” She didn’t need to hear a response from the blue-eyed boy as she finally managed to bottom out inside of him, earning a more of pure bliss and ecstasy from his lips. Sienna made sure to look him in the eyes as her grip on his neck grew tighter, making sure to find that sweet point that put just a hint of fear in his system while making sure that he didn’t think she was going to harm him. Fortunately for her, as she started sinking her long nails into his neck just enough to barely break the skin, she found that sweet spot. The black-haired woman’s predator instincts had fully taken over and she knew it as she started rocking her hips back and forth inside of him, instilling the fear of her hurting him while making sure he felt the love and pleasure while she had her way with him and enjoyed his body.

 

Jaune was more than happy with the turn of events that this night had taken, more than enjoying the way that the woman seemed to find what she needed and wanted with him. Though, the feeling of her thick cock moving in and out of his rear end like a piston that was slowly building speed helped a lot as well, everything piling up to push him closer and closer to the edge of his orgasm as all he could do was look into his queen tigress’s eyes. The blue-eyed boy bit his lip as he felt her fingers adjust around his neck, those long nails pulling out from where they broke the skin just to be put right back in place. Even if breathing wasn’t a problem for him, just the smallest amount of fear coursed through him as he felt her teeth sink into his shoulders now that his neck was occupied. “S-Sienna…” The blonde wasn’t sure if he wanted to beg for more, ask her to stop, or simply moan her name to encourage her to keep going, but as the word left his lips, it had the effect of all three.

 

Sienna moved her hand away from her lover’s neck, trailing her tongue along the marks she had made to overload his senses with more bliss than before. At the same time, her hips started moving at a rapid pace that would put most faunus men to shame, eliciting moan after ragged and happy moan from the blonde’s lips as the hand that was once on his neck found its way to the boy’s ass. Every motion she made was one that she had deemed worth using to mark Jaune as her own, even if she knew that he truly belonged to someone else. Luckily, as her soft hand gripped the blue-eyed boy’s soft asscheeks, she was able to get onto her knees and lift him in such a way that his cock was pointed directly at his face. Thrust after thrust, the faunus woman buried her cock into his rear end until she couldn’t bear it anymore, throwing her head back and howling into the night air, possibly alerting everyone to what was going on where the two were at, the older woman came deep inside of the boy.   
  
As rope after thick rope of cum flooded his ass, Jaune couldn’t hide the pleasure he was feeling, moaning out along with Sienna and loving the feeling of being filled with so much cum. Even as the young blonde came himself, his own seed coating his stomach, chest, and even the lower part of his face without reaching his lips, he didn’t care too much. The bliss he felt from his experience with the faunus was far too overwhelming to convince him of otherwise, even as he felt the faunus playfully nibble on his shoulder and earlobe as they basked in the afterglow of their orgasms, he was more than happy that he had chosen to do this with the woman. “I may be dating Arslan, but that…. Was amazing.~”   
  
“We’ll have to do it again.~” The woman purred loudly as she cuddled closely to the blonde, not bothering to move from their spot that was barely in the spotlight at the edge of the city. “Though, maybe next time, being inside of the city would be more fun for us.~”   
  
“We’ll try it and see, okay?~”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Amber was the last person on Jaune’s list to be with during the week, not because of any negative feelings the two held for each other, but simply because that’s how it worked out in the turn order that the blonde lovers had to come up with together. Fortunately, as the blue-eyed boy lay on the bed with his ass in the air for the maiden, he couldn’t help but smile at the feeling of her soft hand gently massaging his rear end like it was made to be played with. “You sure you want to do this, Amber…? I won’t stop you from getting rough with me….”   
  
“Of course, Jaune. I’m sure. I think hearing you moan and watching you shiver and writhe is the cutest and sexiest thing in the world. I’m very happy to be able to be the one to cause you to do so.~” The brown-haired woman smirked and bit her lip as she slowly sank her cock inside of the young boy’s rear end, taking her time to avoid having him scream out in the blissful pain she was used to hearing from him at this point. Fortunately, she had hoped that the feeling of her hand moving from his ass and starting to wrap around his shaft would be another reason to moan like a lover instead of a slut, not that she’d argue with either due to how tight his inner walls clenched to her cock. “So I’m going to milk you while you use your ass to milk me.” The mocha-skinned woman leaned down enough to squish her breasts against his back while her lips gently reached his neck, connecting with all the marks that Sienna had left during their time together. A soft giggle could be heard from Amber as she trailed her tongue along the slowly fading marks. “I hope she was at least gentle with you, Jaune.~”   
  
“She…. She was. But no one has been as gentle as you.~” The words seemed to linger on his lips as shuddered at the feeling of his marks being played with, joy and love in his tone as he recalled what he had done with another woman just the night before. His partner for the night wasn’t even thrusting inside of him yet, but he felt on top of the world with the way she stroked his cock and teased his neck with her soft lips, making him writhe under her body and clench tighter around her cock. “I don’t think anyone is as nurturing as you are.~” Slowly but surely, Jaune started moving his hips back and forth to bring Amber as much pleasure as he was able to without making her do any of the work. He knew that she was a sweet woman that probably only wanted to see him get off and not worry about herself, but that wasn’t good enough for him. He was going to try and make her cum at the same time that he did.

 

Every stroke of her hand was just another that caused the blonde’s rear end to squeeze tighter against her shaft, unclenching around it each time she brought her hand back to the base of his shaft and clenching when she went down to the tip. The older woman was amused to hear the boy’s kind words, taking them to heart and actually feeling like her heart skipped a beat once he started moving his hips back against her own. “Is that so, Jaune? Well, I can’t say that I’m not flattered to hear this.~” The brown-eyed woman leaned in just a little bit closer and captured the blue-eyed boy’s lips in a loving and passionate kiss, slowly starting to make out with him as his hips only seemed to move faster. There was no denying the pleasure that was coursing through her body, really enjoying and having missed the way that the young boy greedily clung to her shaft, only to move along it like he wanted nothing more than for her to cum inside of him. It was a feeling that slowly overwhelmed both her heard and body. “You want me to cum inside of you, don’t you, Jaune?~ You’ve gotten so used to it from the other girls that you want me to be the same, huh?~”

 

Jaune quickly nodded his head, smiling and moving his hips even faster as the feeling of her hand massaging his shaft as she stroked him off was starting to become too much for him to handle. He was determined to make the woman cum for him, but it was starting to see further and further from possible as she just nibbled on his earlobe and brought him all the pleasure his body could handle without cracking his mind. “Amber…. I… I want you to cum inside of me, to fill me with every drop of cum that you can. Not because I’m some slut or cum-addict, but because we haven’t gotten to enjoy much time together compared to everyone else and you deserve to feel good too.~” The blonde’s eye widened slightly as he heard another giggle leave the woman, causing him to turn back and look her in the face as properly as he could manage in his current position.   
  
“Oh, Jaune. I don’t care about that. You’re here to have fun and to feel good in the process. So that’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to make you feel good.~” Amber started licking the blonde’s neck again as she moved her hand faster, forcing a moan of confused bliss from his lips as she did do. “I’m not worried if I don’t get to cum in the process.~ I know you’ll be a good little boy and get down on your knees as soon as I’m done to get me off.” The moan that rang through the room after she spoke was all the proof she needed to move her hand even faster, bringing the boy to his orgasm almost immediately. A soft gasp left her as she felt the blue-eyed boy shoot rope after thick rope of cum onto the sheets and their knees, coating them white before slumping over and panting softly. “Now why don’t we get off the bed and move on to round two?”

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Arslan sat in bed and smiled, biting her lip to suppress the moans that wanted to escape her lips as her boyfriend happily played with her breasts. “I take it that Amber and Sienna had plenty of fun with you? And that they were kind as well?~” She was certainly happy to feel Jaune’s tongue circling her nipple as his hands found their way onto her other breast, bringing her a pleasure that she didn’t expect to get tonight. Though, she was waiting for awhile before he finally nodded and gave her the yes or no that she was hoping for to her answer, finally allowing her to smile and run a hand through those golden locks that hung at her chest. “Good. Then you’ll be happy to know that I have something very special planned for the weekend.~”   
  
Jaune pulled off his girlfriend’s lips to look her in the eye, wanting to question what this plan was or why he would have to wait a few days, but that thought was quickly sent from his mind as her soft lips captured his own. It certainly didn’t help his train of thought as he felt her cock prodding against his asshole.


End file.
